


Neon kisses

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Sentence prompt: "I don't understand how someone like you could rip my heart out so easily" + KlanceIt started out with a kiss.A kiss that'd be Keith's downfall.





	Neon kisses

****

There’s memories that fade.  
Ones that might’ve once been important, but with time they become a softened blur, the details vague, the faces, smiling, crying, screaming, they blend together until you can’t discern what was and wasn’t.

But not this one.

Keith couldn’t ever forget this one.Not the way the alcohol tasted bitter on his tongue, not the way that damn pair of blue eyes looked his way with an emotion Keith couldn’t, wouldn’t place.

He can’t forget the way tan arms slid around his waist, how puffs of smoke and mint gum tickles his face.How it felt to kiss Lance, to let soft lips melt away the taste of cheap drinks, how his hands gripped the nape of Lance’s neck, the loud thumps of club music beating in tandem with their hearts.

He refuses to forget the way they stumbled out the door, laughing and teasing one another like childhood friends, snorting at the way their friends followed after them with confused looks.

The way he traced each curve and line of Lance’s face all the way home, how he (tried) to sneak soft kisses on his lips without their friends noticing.

(They did notice. He just kissed Lance regardless of their friend’s remarks).

He can’t forget waking up on his brother’s couch, his head heavy but heart content, a weight on his chest In the shape of a body, Lance’s head resting on him, one hand gripping fistfuls of his shirt in his sleep, the other curled into the blanket draped over them.

The memories of the night before washed over him, clear like water, and he smiled, bringing a hand to run through Lance’s soft locks.

He won’t forget the way Lance’s eyes slowly blinked open, vibrant blue cloudy with sleep, lips pursed.

He won’t forget the confusion on Lance’s face, the realisation of where he was, how he jumped off of Keith, taking a moment to find his balance before screaming.

“The hell?! What is this?! Why was I sleeping-on-on you?!”

Keith won’t forget the way his heart shattered at the incredulous expression on Lance’s face.

Lance was _disgusted_.

Whatever happened the night before, prompted by alcohol, by the loud music, by the laughter of their friends. They were all memories only Keith would retain.

So he shut his eyes.  
Breathed in. Out.

“You were drunk”, Keith started, his gaze focused on his clenched fists, “and couldn’t find your way home so Shiro brought you over.”

“And why was I sleeping on you?” He questioned, voice shaking.

_Because you kissed me every time I tried to get up._  
_Because you mumbled through each kiss, singing whispered compliments between breathy laughs._

“I fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I knew, you were sleeping on me.”

The relief on Lance’s face _hurt_.  
The evident slumping of his shoulders, the forced laughter, the shake of his head, each pummelled down onto Keith’s heart, even when he thought there was nothing left to break, a hollow gap beneath his ribs.

They spend the morning with Shiro and Hunk, who had fallen asleep in Keith’s room, once he realised neither of the two boys was going to move off of the couch. They talked about the night before, giving Keith pointed looks as Lance bragged about his drinking, insisting he could remember nothing from the night before.

“Dude, seriously? How much did you drink?” Hunk asked, brows raised, “Don’t your remember that you were all over-“

Hunk stopped with a groan, turning to glare at Keith across the table.  
Keith would apologise for kicking him, but settled for staring back, in a way he hoped conveyed how much he needed Hunk to stop.

“I don’t remember much either. Guess we shouldn’t drink so much next time”, Keith added.

He could feel his brother’s gaze burning onto his head, Shiro looking between him and Lance with unsaid questions.  
Keith kept swirling a tea spoon in his coffee, hoping he could melt the way the sugar was dissolving in his cup.

******  
He bid Lance and Hunk goodbye soon after, standing a foot behind Shiro, waving quickly before turning and heading down the corridor, away from the door, from Lance’s eyes, from the couch he spend the night on, from the quiet promises and gentle kisses.

Shiro tried to stop him, to ask him what happened.

They both knew what’s wrong.  
They both knew there was no way to solve this.

Keith shut the door behind him, trudging towards his bed.He fell face-first onto the mattress, the lump in his throat clenching and unclenching, before it made its way into his eyes, spilling out in the form of tears.

“I don’t understand how someone like you could rip my heart out so easily.” He whispered, to no one in particular.

******

**Author's Note:**

> look blame my friend for sending an angst prompt, but i wanted to write angst so, lol  
> i am thinking of continuing this though, if there's anyone interested!
> 
> hmu on tumblr: mothgane.tumblr.com (i'm currently accepting prompts~)


End file.
